ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
LEGO Kingdom Hearts: Dream Worlds
LEGO Kingdom Hearts: Dream Worlds is a 2023 action-adventure RPG game developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, Square-Enix and Disney Interactive Studios for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PlayStation Vita, PC, Nintendo Switch and Nintendo 3DS. 'Characters:' Free #Sora ##Sora (Atlantica) ##Sora (Halloween Town) ##Sora (Toy Figure) ##Sora (Mousedom) ##Sora (Cat) ##Sora (Pride Lands) ##Sora (Sherwood Forest) ##Sora (Monstropolis) ##Sora (Arcadia) ##Sora (Superhero) ##Sora (Dog) ##Sora (Dalmatian) ##Sora (Keyblade Armor) #Kairi ##Kairi (Atlantica) ##Kairi (Halloween Town) ##Kairi (Toy Figure) ##Kairi (Pride Lands) ##Kairi (Sherwood Forest) ##Kairi (Mousedom) ##Kairi (Cat) ##Kairi (Monstropolis) ##Kairi (Arcadia) ##Kairi (Superheroine) ##Kairi (Dog) ##Kairi (Dalmatian) ##Kairi (Keyblade Armor) #Riku ##Riku (Atlantica) ##Riku (Halloween Town) ##Riku (Toy Figure) ##Riku (Mousedom) ##Riku (Cat) ##Riku (Pride Lands) ##Riku (Sherwood Forest) ##Riku (Monstropolis) ##Riku (Arcadia) ##Riku (Superhero) ##Riku (Dog) ##Riku (Dalmatian) ##Riku (Keyblade Armor) #Aqua ##Aqua (Atlantica) ##Aqua (Halloween Town) ##Aqua (Toy Figure) ##Aqua (Sherwood Forest) ##Aqua (Mousedom) ##Aqua (Cat) ##Aqua (Pride Lands) ##Aqua (Monstropolis) ##Aqua (Arcadia) ##Aqua (Superheroine) ##Aqua (Dog) ##Aqua (Dalmatian) ##Aqua (Keyblade Armor) #Abby Mallard #Abu ##Abu (Elephant) (Big-fig) #Agent Pleakley #Aladdin ##Prince Ali #Alice #Alley Cats (Big-fig) #Anna #Archimedes (Bird-fig) #Ariel ##Ariel (Human Form) #Arthur ##Arthur (Squirrel) (Mini-fig) ##Arthur (Bird) (Bird-fig) #B.E.N. #Bagheera (Big-fig) #Baloo (Big-fig) #Bambi #Basil (Mini-fig) #Baymax (Big-fig) ##Baymax (Superhero) (Big-fig) #Belle ##Belle (Princess) #Berlioz (Mini-fig) #Bernard (Mini-fig) #Bolt (Mini-fig) #Boo #Buck (Big-fig) #Bullseye (Mini-fig) #Buzz Lightyear (Mini-fig) #Candace Flynn #Captain Amelia #Captain America #Captain Barbossa ##Captain Barbossa (Curse Form) #Captain Jack Sparrow ##Captain Jack Sparrow (Curse Form) #Captain Jake #Captain Phoebus #Carrie Rawlins #Cassim #Charlie Rawlins #Cheshire Cat (Big-fig) #Chicken Little #Chief Powhatan #Chip ##Chip (Cup Form) (Mini-fig) #Christopher Robin (Classic) ##Christopher Robin (West) #Cinderella #Clopin #Cody ##Cody (Backpack) #Cogsworth ##Cogsworth (Clock Form) (Mini-fig) #Copper (Young) (Mini-fig) ##Copper (Adult) (Big-fig) #Cri-Kee (Mini-fig) #Dash ##Dash (Incredibles Superhero) #Denahi #Dodger (Big-fig) #Donald Duck ##Donald Duck (1920s) ##Donald Duck (Musketeer) #Dr. David Q. Dawson (Mini-fig) #Dr. Delbert Doppler #Dr. Jumba Jookiba #Duchess (Big-fig) #Dumbo (Big-fig) #Eeyore (Big-fig) #Elastigirl ##Elastigirl (Original Superhero) ##Elastigirl (Incredibles Superhero) #Elsa #Esmeralda #Eugene Fitzherbert (Flynn Rider) #Fa Mulan ##Fa Mulan (Disguise) #Fagin #Ferb Fletcher #Fflewddur Fflam #Fish Out of Water (Mini-fig) #Fix-It Felix, Jr. #Flit #Flora, Fauna and Merryweather #Flounder (Mini-fig) #Fred ##Fred (Superhero) #Genie (Mini-fig) ##Genie (Big-fig) #Giselle ##Giselle (Animation Form) #GoGo Tomago ##GoGo Tomago (Superheroine) #Goofy ##Goofy (1920s) ##Goofy (Musketeer) #Grace (Big-fig) #Gurgi (Mini-fig) #Gus (Mini-fig) #Hercules (Young) ##Hercules (Adult) #Hiram Flaversham (Mini-fig) #Hiro Hamada ##Hiro Hamada (Superhero) #Honey Lemon ##Honey Lemon (Superheroine) #Iago (Bird-fig) #Isabella Garcia-Shapiro #Jack Skellington #Jake (Mini-fig) #James P. "Sulley" Sullivan (Big-fig) #Jane Darling #Jane Porter #Jaq (Mini-fig) #Jasmine #Jenny Foxworth #Jessica Rabbit #Jessie (Mini-fig) #Jim Hawkins #Jock (Big-fig) #John Darling #John Silver #John Smith #Kanga #Kenai ##Kenai (Bear Form) (Big-fig) #Kevin Flynn #Kiara (Young) ##Kiara (Adult) #Koda (Mini-fig) #Kovu (Young) ##Kovu (Adult) #Kristoff #Kronk #Kuzco ##Kuzco (Llama Form) #Lady (Big-fig) #Lewis #Li Shang #Lilo Pelekai #Little John (Big-fig) #Louis #Luke Skywalker #Lumiere ##Lumiere (Candle Form) (Mini-fig) #Madellaine #Maggie (Big-fig) #Magic Carpet #Maid Marian #Marahute (Bird-fig) #Marie (Mini-fig) #Maximus (Big-fig) #Meeko (Mini-fig) #Megara #Melody ##Melody (Human Form) #Merlin #Michael "Mike" Wazowski (Mini-fig) #Michael Darling #Mickey Mouse ##Mickey Mouse (1920s) ##Mickey Mouse (Musketeer) ##Mickey Mouse (Sorcerer) #Milo James Thatch #Miss Bianca (Mini-fig) #Miss Eglantine Price #Mittens (Mini-fig) #Mowgli #Mr. Emelius Browne #Mr. Incredible ##Mr. Incredible (Original Superhero) ##Mr. Incredible (Incredibles Superhero) #Mrs Calloway (Mini-fig) #Mrs Potts ##Mrs Potts (Pot Form) (Mini-fig) #Mushu (Mini-fig) #Nala (Young) ##Nala (Adult) (Big-fig) #Nani Pelekai #Olaf #Oliver (Mini-fig) #Olivia Flaversham (Mini-fig) #Owl (Bird-fig) #Pacha #Paul Rawlins #Pegasus (Bird-fig) #Penny #Penny Forrester #Perdita (Big-fig) #Perry the Platypus #Peter Pan #Philoctetes (Big-fig) #Phineas Flynn #Piglet #Pinocchio #Pocahontas #Pongo (Big-fig) #Prince Charming #Prince Edward ##Prince Edward (Animation Form) #Prince Eric #Prince Naveen ##Prince Naveen (Frog Form) #Prince Phillip #Princess Aurora #Princess Eilonwy #Princess Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh ##Princess Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh (Crystal Form) #Pumbaa #Quasimodo (Big-fig) #Quorra #Rabbit #Rafiki #Rapunzel ##Rapunzel (Short Hair) #Rhino #Robin Hood #Roger Rabbit #Roo #Roquefort (Mini-fig) #Runt of the Litter (Big-fig) #Rutt and Tuke (Big-fig) #Sally #Sam Flynn #Sarabi (Big-fig) #Sebastian (Big-fig) #Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun #Shanti #Simba (Young) ##Simba (Adult) (Big-fig) #Stitch ##Stitch (Experiment 626) (Big-fig) #Sven #Tantor (Big-fig) #Taran #Tarzan #Terk #The Beast (Big-fig) ##Prince Adam #The Spring Sprite #Thomas O'Malley (Big-fig) #Tiana ##Tiana (Frog Form) #Tigger #Timon #Tinker Bell (Mini-fig) #Tod (Young) ##Tod (Adult) (Big-fig) #Toulouse (Mini-fig) #Tramp (Big-fig) #Tron #Trusty (Big-fig) #Vanellope von Schweetz #Vanessa Doofenshmirtz #Victor, Hugo and Laverne #Violet ##Violet (Incredibles Superhero) #Vixey #Wasabi ##Wasabi (Superhero) #Wendy Darling (Young) ##Wendy Darling (Adult) #Wilbur Robinson #Will Turner #Winnie the Pooh (Big-fig) #Woody #Wreck-It Ralph (Big-fig) #Yao, Ling and Chien-Po #Zazu (Bird-fig) #Zeus Unlockable #99 Puppies (Mini-fig) #Alameda Slim #Alice's Sister #Amos Slade #Anastasia Tremaine #Angelica Teach #Anita Radcliffe #Ansem #Audrey Rocio Ramirez #Aunt Cass Hamada #Aunt Sarah #Baby Herman (Mini-fig) #Backson (Big-fig) #Barbie (Mini-fig) #Big Mama (Bird-fig) #Bill Sykes #Billie Robinson #Blackbeard #Bo Beep (Mini-fig) #Bowler Hat Guy and DOR-15 #Brutus and Nero (Big-fig) #Buck "Ace" Cluck (Big-fig) #Bucky #Bud Robinson #Buttercup (Mini-fig) #Captain #Captain Gantu (Big-fig) #Captain Hook #Celia Mae #Chaca #Charlotte "Lottie" LaBouff #Chicha #Chief #Clayton #CLU2 #Cobra Bubbles #Codfish #Colonel #Colonel Hathi (Big-fig) #Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke ##Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke (Blue Monster Form) #Creeper #Crocodile #Cruella De Vil #Daisy Duck #Dallben #David Kawena #Diablo (Bird-fig) #Dinah (Mini-fig) #Dinky and Boomer (Bird-fig) #Djali (Mini-fig) #Doctor Finkelstein #Dolores #Dr. Calico #Dr. Facilier #Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz #Drizella Tremaine #Eddie Valiant #Edgar #Edna Mode #Ellie Mae (Mini-fig) #Enchanted Brooms #Evinrude (Mini-fig) #Fairy Godmother #Flotsam and Jetsam (Mini-fig) #Foxy Loxy #Franny Robinson #Gaetan "Mole" Moliere #Gaston (Big-fig) #Goosey Loosey #Gopher #Governor Ratcliffe #Grand Councilwoman (Big-fig) #Grand Duke #Grimsby #Hades #Hamm #Hans #Han Solo #Hathi Jr. #Helga Katrina Sinclair #Hen Wen #Henry J. Waternoose, III (Big-fig) #Hera #Horace Bedun #Horned King #Jack-in-the-Box #Jack-Jack (Mini-fig) #Jafar ##Jafar (Snake Form) (Big-fig) ##Jafar (Genie Form) (Big-fig) #Jasper Bedun #Joanna the Goanna #Joshua Strongbear Sweet #Judge Claude Frollo #Judge Doom ##Judge Doom (True Form) #Junior the Buffalo #Kaa #Kala (Big-fig) #Kerchak (Big-fig) #Khan (Big-fig) #King Candy ##Turbo ##King Candy (Cy-bugs Form) (Big-fig) #King Kashekim Nedakh #King Leonidas #King Stefan #King Triton #Lady Kluck #Lady Tremaine #Lea #LeFou #Little Green Men #Lots-O-Huggin' Bear (Big-fig) #Lucifer #Lucky Jack #Madam Mim #Madame Medusa #Maleficent ##Maleficent (Dragon Form) (Big-fig) #Marshmallow (Big-fig) #Master Xehanort #Maurice #Minnie Mouse #Mirage #Monsieur D'Arque #Morgana (Big-fig) #Morph #Mother Gothel #Mr. Arrow (Big-fig) #Mr. Smee #Mr. Snoops #Mrs. Jumbo (Big-fig) #Mufasa (Big-fig) #Nakoma #Nathaniel #Nuka (Big-fig) #Oogie Boogie (Big-fig) #Orville (Bird-fig) #Pain and Panic (Mini-fig) #Percival C. McLeach #Percy (Mini-fig) #Pete (Big-fig) #Pip #Pluto (Mini-fig) #Preston B. Whitmore #Prince John #Professor Ratigan (Big-fig) #Queen Narissa ##Queen Narissa (Hag Form) ##Queen Narissa (Dragon Form) (Big-fig) #Queen of Hearts (Big-fig) #Rajah #Ranjan (Mini-fig) #Razoul #Rex (Dino-fig) #Rico #Roger Radcliffe #Roscoe and Desoto (Big-fig) #Roxas #Sa'Luk #Scar (Big-fig) #Scroop (Big-fig) #Secretary Bird (Bird-fig) #Shan-Yu #Shere Khan (Big-fig) #Sir Ector #Sir Kay #Sitka #Stegosaurus (Dino-fig) #Slinky Dog #Stinky Pete #Stromboli #Sultan #Syndrome ##Syndrome (Incredi-Boy Superhero) #Terra #The Agent #The Bear (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) (Big-fig) #The Bear (The Fox and the Hound) (Big-fig) #The Blue Fairy #The Coachman #The Emperor of China #The Fates #The Firebird #The Mayor #The Peddler #The Ringmaster #Tibbs #Tipo #Toon Patrol #Trixie (Dino-fig) #Tyrannosaurus Rex (Dino-fig) #Ursula (Big-fig) ##Vanessa #Vanitas #Ventus #Vincenzo "Vinny" Santorini #Vitani (Big-fig) #Walt Disney #White Rabbit #Widow Tweed #Wiggins #Wilbur (Bird-fig) #Wilhelmina Bertha Packard #Winston #Xehanort #Xemnas #Yen Sid #Yzma ##Yzma (Kitty Form) #Zero #Zira (Big-fig) #Zurg 'Levels:' 'HUB:' 'Collectibles:' Category:Disney Games Category:Crossover Video games Category:LEGO Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Fan Games Category:LEGO video games